


Falling into darkness

by xLunaSx93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Beware of what lurks into the darkness...





	Falling into darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first exo fic, was forced to write this by a friend XD

It was late at night. After midnight actually. I had finished my job at the cafe later than my usual shift. That caused me to miss the last bus to my home. I was so mad at my boss for making me stay longer. And he didn't even offer me help to go home. Anyway, my home was just fifteen minutes on foot so i decided to walk there and save the taxi money. After all thats wasn't the first time i walked alone at this hour.  
After a few minutes i turned to the alley that cuts way to my place. It was short so i rushed to pass it. Before i stepped to the open road again i heard a noise behind me. It startled me. I jumped a little and turned to see what it is. A rat. It was just a rat. Calm down. I thought.  
I turned again to continue my way. I bumped into a solid body. I looked up and i saw a pair of red eyes and two fangs shining into darkness.  
After this my whole world became blank. I have no idea how much time i was unconscious. When i woke up it was still dark. I blinked my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark room with no windows and light. Basement maybe. I tried to move my arms but all i heard was the noise of chains. I was tied up to bed. Now is time to finally freak out. I thought. But i made no noise as it could wake up whatever brought me here.  
After a little while i saw a light approaching to my way. Weak light. It was coming from a candelabra. It's coming closer to me and now i can hear steps. I hold my breath in fear and to make mo sound.  
The steps stopped and i saw a face staring at me through the candlelight. Those red eyes again. Now on a pale face and a smirk drawn on his red lips.  
He let the candelabra down on a desk and started unbuttoning his white shirt. I could watch through the bare light. He is handsome. I can't deny that. He is like a creature from fairy tails. Orange hair, red eyes, pale skin. And as he went on with his striptease, i couldn't help but stare at his nice body. His abs are no joke. He kept looking at me with his piercing gaze, like making love to me with his eyes. I guess he is going to do more than that. He went completely naked. I turned my face totally embarrassed. I couldn't see what he is going to do next. I felt him hovering over me. His naked body against me. He was cold. So that's how a vampire skin felt. He whispered in my ear. "Are you scared girl?"  
Shivers run down my spine. His voice was so deep and he let a growl after his words. I couldn't say anything. I just froze there completely hopeless and waited for his next move. I felt his breath against my ear again. "My name is Sehun" He told me.  
"Remember it because you're going to scream it a lot." He added and licked my ear before pulling back. I held back a whimper and tried to avoid meeting his eyes.  
"Look at me" He commanded in a demanding voice. I still refused to and that made him mad. He grabbed by hair and forced me to turn my face. When our eyes met his face was harsh. He was glaring at me. "You will do as i say" He said in a growl and i nodded my head. I was now trembling. I don't know if it was fear or excitement to be honest. Probably both.  
He snapped me off my thoughts when he brutally ripped off my shirt and bra in one go. I wanted to cover myself but my hands were chained. I pulled at the chains hard causing my wrists to hurt. I was totally exposed to him. He licked his lips looking at my exposed skin. He let me feel his erection against my legs. I blushed a deep red and looked away again. He was seriously going to do things to me. And there was no way for me to get away. I suddenly felt his tongue wrapped around one of my nipples and gasped. He pulled and sucked on it. With one of his hands he teased my other nipple. The sensation was too much to take. I barely could hold my whines back. He seriously knows what he is doing. While treating my sensitive nipples, he undid my pants and pulled them off. I immediately closed my legs shut by instinct. Sehun forced them open and stroked my panties with his thumb. All over my bud, making me whimper softly. He left kisses and bites down my stomach and buried his face between my legs. I wasn't prepared for what came after. He ripped my panties with his teeth and forced his tongue inside me. I cried out rather loudly. Ashamed of myself i bit my lip to keep quiet. He was eating up my insides. It seriously felt so good. He sucked on my clit making erotic sounds while keeping my legs spread, as i was squirming around trying to close them. He made me cum a lot. My mind was blank and all i could feel was his tongue licking up my juices. I was panting, watching him. He looked at me. His lips all swollen and beautiful. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. But of course he wouldn't go my way. He instead got in position to enter me.  
"Please don't." I managed to say in a weak voice. I was so scared, since this was my first time. And i knew he is going to make it hurt.  
Without any warning he pushed hard inside me, piercing me all the way with his hard member. I screamed in pain, it felt like i was split in two. To my surprise, Sehun stopped and gave me time to adjust. I tried to relax and took a few deep breaths. During that time Sehun was nibbling on a vein on my neck. Right, he is a vampire, he is going to bite me sooner or later. For some reason this got me all excited and I was starting to feel better. When Sehun felt me relaxing around him, he moved. First slowly, making me whimper and beg for more. Without noticing i was begging him to do me harder. I couldn't think straight anymore. He picked up his pace and his thrusts became rough. The whole bed was shaking by his force and the sound of my chains echoing around the room. I was screaming his name like crazy. The pleasure was too much. Never had felt like this in my life. He kept going until he hit a spot inside me where i cried out loudly. I begged him to fuck me right there and he did making me orgasm a few times. I could hear his growls and breaths against my ear. He was also at his limits. But he stopped and while i was still in my high and panting, he took out his fangs and bit me on the neck. I gasped but moaned immediately. It was so arousing. How he drinks my blood while groaning on my skin. He kept drinking and sucking. I was feeling weaker moment by moment. Like life was sucked out of me. Apparently that was the case. I actually was going to die. He won't stop until he drains me. I was going to die with pleasure. I would never go to that stupid cafe again and meet my idiot boss. I would never have to deal with stupid people again. I would be free. Sehun would set me free. As i closed my eyes to let myself go i heard a whisper in my ear.  
"You're going to be reborn girl"  
And then everything faded. I felt relieved for a moment then darkness. But it wasn't the end yet...


End file.
